


Kiss the pain away

by Windfighter



Series: Tony-centric whumptobers [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Hurt Tony, M/M, sorry Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: HYDRA is attacking. Tony is hurt again. And it's only Monday.





	Kiss the pain away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Stabbed
> 
> Not completely happy with how this story turned out but it's Camp NaNo and I have more prompts to fulfill so have a story about Tony and Steve bickering like an old married couple in the middle of battle!  
> (Spoiler: They don't bicker that much actually)

Tony gasped over the com and Steve slammed his shield into an attacker before stopping in the middle of the chaos.

”Iron man, are you okay?”

”Yeah”, Tony's breaths came in short gasps, then he seemed to gather himself. ”Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry about it Capsicle. Focus on the battle.”

Steve ducked, covered behind his shield as bullets were shot in his direction.

”Iron man, where are you? I'm coming.”

”Negative, cap, you're needed where you are.”

”Stop bickering like an old married couple”, Clint shot in, took down three more HYDRA agents and then disappeared behind a rock before they could fill him with bullets. ”We're in the middle of something here.”

”Listen to Legolas, cap.”

Tony's voice was definately strained by now, but Steve had to admit they were both right. HYDRA was attacking New York in the middle of broad daylight, guns blazing and weapons the team hadn't seen before.

”Are you sure this isn't a trap, Tony?” Natasha asked over the com.

It took several seconds before Tony's voice came through.

”It's 100% a trap”, he admitted. There was pain in his voice although he tried to mask it. ”They are up to something but we need to protect the people.”

Tony gasped again, Steve cursed inwardly as he heard the unmistakable sound of Iron man falling to the ground.

”Iron man, fall back immediately!”

Iron Man's repulsor-blast as he shot down another four HYDRA agents was all the answer Steve got and he almost cursed loudly this time.

”Tony, fall back!”

”I thought... we weren't... using names... on missions...”

Tony's breathing came in short gasps, words filling the space between them.

”I don't care, stop being a self-sacrificing bitch right this moment and _fall back_.”

”Language... cap...”

Thor's lightning danced across the battlefield and the ground shook as Hulk took out a huge group of HYDRA with a well-placed earthquake. It took them another agonizing half hour to bring down the rest, S.H.I.E.L.D-agents quickly arriving once the battle was over to round them up.

”Everyone okay?” Steve asked into the com, scanning the site for the red and gold armor.

”Peachy”, Natasha was the first to answer.

Steve knew she wasn't all that peachy, but her answer meant she was able to handle it. Clint groaned over the com.

”Concussion.”

”Widow, can you give him a hand?”

”Yeah, sure, I can see him.”

”I have Banner, heading back to patch us up”, Sam said and Steve saw him already flying towards the tower.

”We'll join you soon.”

”I will be following our friends to our tower”, Thor declared and was gone from the battlefield as well.

”Iron Man?” Steve asked. ”You haven't checked in. Are you okay?”

”Maybe he turned his com off again”, Natasha offered.

”He promised me he wouldn't.”

He could hear her shrug over the radio and saw the two of them flying off on one of the bikes. Steve lifted his hand to the com, changed to another channel Tony had pre-programmed into it.

”Tony, can you hear me?”

Tony groaned in answer and Steve took a deep breath, felt his shoulder relax.

”Where are you?”

”North”, Tony hissed out. ”Help.”

”On my way.”

Steve put the shield onto his back, started running. Metal reflected the sun, made it shine in his eyes and then he stopped next to Iron Man. There were several holes in the armor and the ground beneath was colored red. Steve gave the faceplate a slap.

”You absolute _dolt_ ”, he hissed over the private channel Tony had set up for them. ”Open up the tin can and let me take a look.”

The suit protested loudly against being opened, showing just how badly smacked around it had gotten during the battle. Tony's way too pale face smiled towards him as the faceplate slid away. His former white shirt was mostly red, cut through in several places, and Steve quickly pulled it up to inspect the injuries.

”I told you several times to fall back.”

”You can... turn it off.”

Steve turned the com off, Tony could hear him well enough now that he was out of the suit. He had two stab wounds in his stomach, one of them wasn't deep, but blood was pouring out of the other and Steve pressed his hand over it. Tony took a sharp breath and turned five shades paler.

”Any other injuries I should be aware off?”

Tony shook his head and Steve saw a cut on the side of his neck. He let out a frustrated sigh.

”I'm calling the med-team.”

”No.”

”You're bleeding to death and refuse to tell me exactly how injured you are so I am not listening to you right now”, he turned the com on again, the regular channel. ”We need a med-team stat.”

”It's just a stabwound.”

”Yes, and beneath the suit you're a regular human, not a supersoldier. 'Just a stab wound'... What was I supposed to do? Kiss it better?”

”Wouldn't”, Tony had to take another sharp breath as Steve pushed harder on the wound, ”mind.”

”Your kissing privileges are revoked for a week, Stark.”

Tony started rolling his eyes, but his eyelids fell shut. Steve shook him.

”Tony? Tony are you with me?!”

No answer. He kept his hands pressed to the wound, tried to see if there were others and saw what looked like a bullet wound in his left arm, some more cuts over his legs and a bruise was starting to form on his cheek. The medteam arrived and Steve backed away, gave them room to work on Tony.

”He's stabilized, we're taking him to the medbay for further treatment”, the team said after five minutes.

Steve let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding. They lifted Tony onto a stretcher. Steve stopped them as they were going to lift him up, then knelt down next to his head. His face was so pale and he ran his finger along Tony's cheek.

”We'll talk about your doltness later”, he kissed Tony's forehead. ”Just get better now.”

He got up again and he was sure he was just imagining, hope making him see things, but he could swear Tony was smiling as the team carried him away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... okay Steve calling Tony a bitch is obviously probably a lot ooc, but I blame it on the stress of the battle :P
> 
> Kissing privileges was apparently not as revoked as he pretended, so Tony's gonna be happy about that when he wakes up.
> 
> Uh... I don't think I have anything else to say. Hope you enjoyed the stupid story!


End file.
